


3 centimeters

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: An Idiot Couple, M/M, being a pair of domestic fools, my favorite kind of thing to write for an otp, they're in college and in a long distance relationship, with some gentle bantering and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa paused, continuing to hold Iwa-chan’s face in his hands as the other man waiting for a kiss. </p><p>“Something’s different,” Oikawa said, frowning faintly at his boyfriends face. </p><p>Iwa-chan’s eyes blinked open, glaring back as though he couldn’t believe Oikawa had just done that. </p><p>“What?" </p><p> "Something about you… is <i>different</i>,” Oikawa repeated, muttering it under his breath as he swept his gaze over Iwa-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 centimeters

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this fic and it had a part bout how Iwaizumi looked up to kiss Oikawa and my brain went “kay but what if he grew taller in college so that they were about the same height” and before I knew it I was writing this out to Typo-chan lol. This is self indulgent fluffy garbage.
> 
> But even then. You won't be able to pry away my headcanon that Iwa-chan crossed 185cm after entering college out my cold dead hands :)

Oikawa checks his cell for the probably the hundredth time in the last hour before sighing and picking up his book again. Iwa-chan was late. He should have been here already. 

 

 _'Ah but if he was really held up he’d have called and said so. And it’s only been ten minutes,’_ Oikawa reminded himself, frowning at the paragraph he hadn’t managed to finish in the last 15 mins. 

 

Oikawa’s fingers twitched with the desire to pick up his phone and dial Iwa-chan’s number and ask him where the hell was he? They’d both had  _finally_ gotten a free Saturday and Oikawa wanted to spend as much of it with his boyfriend as possible. But instead here we was, lying in his bed trying to finish up a reading to stop himself from actually counting down how many minutes and seconds of Iwa-chan time he was losing.

 

Forcing himself to finish the paragraph, Oikawa told himself, _‘If he’s not here by the time I finish this next paragraph I’ll call him.'_

 

He was half-way through said paragraph when the front door of his 1DK apartment rattled. 

 

Oikawa shot off the bed, book falling onto the rumpled sheets. He didn’t exactly run the short distance between his bed and the front door but it wasn’t a walk either. He was impatient and happy to see his boyfriend after _two whole months_ of nothing but phone calls, texts, and video calls. So sue him for being over eager. As much as the nineteen year old was tempted to bounce in delight, Oikawa held himself back and rocked a little as Iwa-chan stepped into the small apartment. 

 

He looked good, Oikawa noted with rising warmth. As tanned and handsome as ever in his jeans, boots, and dorky t-shirt and his travelling bag hefted up over a broad shoulder. “Yo. sorry I’m late,” Iwa-chan said, shucking the aforementioned boots off in the genkan. “Train was running a little late." 

 

Oikawa was stepping forward as soon as Iwa-chan’s grip on his bag loosened. His grin could have rivaled the sun when Iwa-chan stepped forward as well and met his hug halfway. 

 

He immediately closed his eyes, burying his nose in Iwa-chan’s shoulder with a sigh and a murmured, "Missed you." 

 

"You too,” Iwa-chan’s voice was muffled by his ear. The gruffness in his tone was tempered by the tight grip the other man had on Oikawa, and it made the latter grin harder. 

 

Filled with happiness, Oikawa pulled back. He brought his hands up to Iwa-chans face, intent on kissing the hell out of him to make up for a 60 odd days worth of kisses. The other man understood this immediately and grinned, leaning in as he began to close his eyes. 

 

Wait....

 

Oikawa paused, continuing to hold Iwa-chan’s face in his hands as the other man waiting for a kiss. 

 

“Something’s different,” Oikawa said, frowning faintly at his boyfriends face. 

 

Iwa-chan’s eyes blinked open, glaring back as though he couldn’t believe Oikawa had just done that. 

 

“What?" 

 

 "Something about you…. is _different_ ,” Oikawa repeated, muttering it under his breath as he swept his gaze over Iwa-chan. 

 

Every thing appeared the same, down to the ugly ass shirt Iwa-chan was wearing. Eyes roaming up, Oikawa carefully studied Iwa-chan’s face (which was sporting an expression somewhere between resigned and annoyance). Same tan, same splash of summer freckles, same lovely eyes. 

 

Wait. 

 

Oiakwa’s hands unwittingly squeezed Iwa-chan’s face as he yelped, “You got taller!”

 

With a blink and a smirk, Iwa-chan brought his hands up to grab Oikawa’s wrists and bring their joined hands down between them, “Finally noticed that huh? Ask me how much taller." 

 

The heated look Iwa-chan gave him made Oikawa’s stomach flip like a hot cake, "How much taller?" 

 

Now why on Earth had his voice gone breathless all of a sudden? 

 

The corner of Iwa-chan’s lips twitched, "I’m two centimeters taller than you now." 

 

"No,” Oikawa immediately denied, glancing up at Iwa-chan’s head before frowning, “I’m a 185.8! You’re telling me you’re-" 

 

"188.” Smugness oozed off Iwa-chan’s voice, his hands letting go of Oikawa’s hands to grab the other man’s waist instead, “I’m taller than you now." 

 

Oikawa’s throat went dry as their eyes locked, realizing so many things at once. He wouldn’t have to bend down just a bit to kiss Iwa-chan anymore. In fact, Oikawa’s have to tip his face up now. Him and Iwa-chan could easily look eye to eye now. Rather, he was looking  _up_ at Iwa-chan.

 

It was the last one that weirdly made him go a bit weak kneed, hands grabbing onto Iwa-chan’s open jacket. 

 

But the smug look on his boyfriends face was like a poker stoking a flame, "I’ll get those back. Just watch me." 

 

 "Just don’t drink so much milk that you get sick.”  Iwa-chan’s lips curled up into a smirk. 

 

Oikawa made a face, “I was _9_! I didn’t know any better!" 

 

 "I’d say you still don’t." 

 

 ” _Mean_  and untrue!“ Oikawa huffed, hands resting comfortably against Iwa-chan’s ribs, "I’ll have you know I’m more than a capable adult now." 

 

With a snort, Iwa-chan nodded at the small stack of empty Cup Ramen noodles sitting by the sink, "You sure about that." 

 

Oikawa’s response was immediate and viscous. He pinched Iwa-chan’s sides hard enough to make the other man yelp and dart away with a glare. 

 

 "Like I said, you _sure_ you’re an adult?" 

 

"I can prove that to you,” Oikawa replied with a salacious grin and a playful eyebrow waggle. 

 

 Iwa-chan laughed into his hand, short and sweet, “You’re such a dork." 

 

 "What does that make you who wants to do _ecchi_ things with a dork?” Oikawa retorted with a grin of his own, holding his hand out for Iwa-chan to take. 

 

Iwa-chan took his hand immediately. Warmth spread out through Oikawa’s body from the point of contact, “Just as big of a dork as you." 

 

**Omake**

 

“I suppose there are SOME advantages to us being the same height now.” Although, Oikawa thought to himself, he’d miss behind able to sneak up behind Iwa-chan and nuzzle into his hair.

 

From his spot in front of the stove, Iwaizumi asked, “Like what?”

 

Oikawa cracked the roux tablet into a quarter piece before answering, “We’re the perfect height for kissing now. My poor neck used to feel so strained leaning in to kiss you.”

 

He’s teasing and Iwa-chan responds in true Iwa-chan fashion. Oikawa grins at the vein that pops out on his boyfriends forehead, “I wasn’t _that_  much shorter!” 

 

“My _poor_  neck put up with the pain for you,” Oikawa sighed dramatically, one hand going back to cup the back of his skull.

 

“Keep this up and it’ll be your _broken_  neck.”

 

With a laugh, Oikawa stepped to the side and rubbed his cheek playfully against Iwa-chan’s (Yet another nice advantage), “You’d never do that. I’m your favorite person.”

 

Taking his eyes off the bubbling curry, Iwa-chan shot him a dark look, “That’s incredibly debatable.”

 

Puffing up, Oikawa asks, “If I’m not your favorite person then who is?”

 

“Takeru’s higher on the list now,” Oikawa squawks immediately, and again when Iwa-chan continues with, “Kageyama, Sugawara, my mom, _your_ mom, Matsukawa and Hanamaki…”

 

Oikawa sniffs and turns his nose up, affronted, “You’re a terrible liar. I _know_  I’m your number one favorite person.”

 

“ _Hai, hai_. Gimme the roux please.”

 

“Iwa-chan! Say it like you mean it!”


End file.
